Raina's decision
by RemusLupinsOneTrueLover
Summary: Right this is a sequel to Raina's dilemna, it takes place after Sarah went to the labyrinth. There will be a story of when Sarah was in the labyrinth but you'll get the gist of it.
1. A familiar face

**Okay guys this is my follow up story to Raina's dilemna, so this is set after the film Labyrinth. **

**I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters that you may recognise from it, though that's probably not many. **

**Read and review even with criticisms but only if they're contructive. Enjoy and mental double chocolate chip cookies for reviewers and single chocolate cip ones for any readers. :)**

The snow was dirty, dark patches stained the pure white frozen water. Her vision jerked away from the patch she was staring at as the train surged forward.

Bright scenery flashed past her, coloured white by the snow, reminding her of a foreign land or maybe of something lingering in the back of her memory.

Frowning she looked out of the window and gasped, she blinked and whatever she thought she had seen was gone.

Shaking her head she turned back to the book in her hands, she glanced up to see her companion fast asleep, snoring like a bear and drooling like a dog.

With a mild look of disgust on her face she went back to gazing out of the window, she smiled at the glistening field that rushed by unaware of her companion awakening across from her.

He looked at her, admiring the woman he had managed to ensnare.

Her hair hung around her face in gentle layers, it's once chestnut colour had been replaced with a bright blue under layered with jet black.

Her sapphire eyes which had once sparkled so brightly had been replaced by a dull look, which showed a haunted background.

Her figure was a perfect hourglass shape, she was petite and slender, she had a body most girls would kill for. He watched as she smiled at the innocent beauty of the scenery speeding by.

* * *

><p>She looked across at him and faking a smile said "Hello Sleepyhead. I think we've still got a long way to go."<p>

He smiled and said "How amazing is this Rai, in a few days we'll be married. It's all we've ever wanted, just need to pick up your bridesmaid."

Raina frowned and said "I wish you would call Blair that, she's your little sister!"

He frowned and said "Blair has never been like my little sister, you know that. I see her more like that irritating bit of family which you have to put up with."

Raina rolled her eyes and said "Well she's like my little sister, so you can put up with her and you will be civil."

He sighed and said "If I have to, not like she's going to be. Little brat hates me."

Raina glared at him and said "Lloyd stop it. You gave her no reason to like you in the first place, look at the way you and your family treated her. No wonder social services took her away from, I'm just glad I was able to get my family to take her in. Now I suggest if you have anymore comments about Blair, you keep them to yourself!"

She turned back to the scenes flashing by the window, she was distracted by a smooth voice saying "Excuse me miss, would you mind terribly if I sat here?"

Raina looked up and her eyes connect with those of a purple blue, a colour so unusual but of which she could swear she had seen before, somewhere buried deep in her memory.

* * *

><p>His face was angular, elven features many would describe them as.<p>

Silver blonde hair framed his face with streaks of blue at the front, an image flashed across her mind of man in an open front poet shirt and extremely tight trousers smiling at her.

She blinked and the image was gone, leaving the man staring at her, he frowned and said "Are you alright, Miss?"

Raina nodded and said "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry of course you can sit here, I zoned out sorry."

He laughed and said "No worries, I have a tendency to do exactly the same."

He stowed his luggage and sat down next to her, Lloyd eyed him with suspicion and said "So sir, where are you heading to?"

The guy smiled and said "Not sure yet, I just tend to hop on a train and see where it takes me!"

Raina grinned and said "I've always wanted to do that, just going to random places you've never even heard of."

The guy grinned and said "So where are you going? My way hopefully."

Lloyd frowned and said "We're going to pick up her bridesmaid." The guy cut him off and said "You're getting married? Shame! Well who's the lucky fella?"

* * *

><p>Lloyd coughed and the guy looked over at him and said "You? Really?"<p> 


	2. Talks and doubts

**I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters that you may recognise from it, though that's probably not many. **

**Read and review even with criticisms but only if they're contructive. Enjoy and mental double chocolate chip cookies for reviewers and single chocolate cip ones for any readers. :)**

Lloyd glared at him and said "Yes me! Any reason why you sound so surprised?"

Raina giggled at the indignant look on Lloyd's face as the guy said "Oh, it's just that I thought you were her brother or friend. You just didn't seem like a couple who were going to get married to me!"

Raina laughed and said "Lloyd's in a huff because he doesn't like my bridesmaid. May I ask your name?"

He smiled and said "Jareth, and may I have a name to put to your lovely face?"

Raina smiled as Lloyd said "Oi mate, that's my fiancée remember!"

Raina rolled her eyes as Jareth raised his hands and said "Hey I meant no harm mate, I'm just a flirt. I mean no harm by it, I can't help myself."

Raina shook her head and said "Just ignore him, I'm Raina!"

He smiled and said "A lovely name, reminds me of nature. The rain falling making everything look so beautiful."

Raina smiled and said "Go back to sleep Lloyd, you were out at the pub late last night. We've still got a long way to go, nothing's going to happen!"

Lloyd frowned but closed his eyes and was soon snoring away.

Raina sneered and turned back to Jareth and said "He's dead to the world for a while now." Jareth smiled and said "It's alright."

Raina sighed and said "It's going to be a long week."

* * *

><p>Jareth frowned and said "You seem to need to talk, who am I going to tell?"<p>

Raina smield and said "It's a week before my wedding, everything's getting hectic. My bridesmaid is Lloyd's little sister, but they hate each other always have done even more so when….well.

Her family didn't want her and treated her awfully and eventually she was taken by social services, I managed to get my family to take her in. I used to babysit her when she was little, she's like the little sister that I never had.

She's seven now, she hated Lloyd because she remembers how he treated her. Lloyd hates her because I've always loved her more than him, so they'll be against each other and then with my doubts."

As she said this Lloyd murmured in his sleep, Raina glancing over at him sighed and said "Let's find some other seat, I don't want him to wake up and hear."

They got up and walked to the next place where the doors were. Raina sat down and Jareth sat opposite her, she sighed and said "Lloyd was never my first choice, I met him babysitting Blair.

He pestered me to go out with him until I finally caved and well here I am. But it's strange I keep dreaming about a faraway land with a labyrinth and a guy. I keep seeing him but then I blink and he's gone. It's why I zoned out when we first met, you look like him. I can't help thinking I've forgotten something, something important. Something that's been hidden deep in memory for so long, and now it's trying to break free."

* * *

><p>They talked for ages, until they were basically there. Raina stood saying "Hey thanks for listening, I really need it. I should go wake up Lloyd."<p>

Jareth frowned and standing up said "Raina, wait. You're right, there has been something locked in your memory. Me! It's me you can't remember!"

Raina frowned and said "That's not funny Jareth; you can't take advantage of the fact that I'm missing something to try and get with me. I'm marrying Lloyd remember!"

Jareth scowled and said "That idiot! You hated him; I thought you had no dreams including him. I'm in your dreams Raina, remember me!"

Raina shook her head and said "Leave me alone Jareth!" She made to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back against him.

Looking down into her glowing sapphire eyes, he smiled gently and said "Remember me, my darling queen," before dipping his head and claiming her lips with his. A rush of heat ran through Raina, it just felt right to be kissing Jareth, to be in his arms.

It had never felt this way with Lloyd, it had always been like something was wrong.

When they finally separated Raina touched her tingling lips and then pulling away from him shook her head and ran back to Lloyd. Jareth sighed and said "Why doesn't she remember me?"


	3. A painful remembrance

**I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters that you may recognise from it, though that's probably not many. **

**Read and review even with criticisms but only if they're contructive. Enjoy and mental double chocolate chip cookies for reviewers and single chocolate cip ones for any readers. :)**

Raina gently woke Lloyd and they made their way off the train, followed unnoticed by Jareth.

In the station Raina heard her name screamed and was then knocked to the floor by a flying seven year old.

Raina grinned up at the girl who had launched herself at her and said "Hi Blair, are you alright my lovely? Enjoy camp?"

The excitable seven year old nodded and said "It was great fun!" She glanced over at Lloyd and said "Urgh did he have to come?"

Raina sighed and said "Blair! Please be civil, I'm marrying him so be nice." Blair pouted and catching a glimpse of Jareth smiled and jumping off Raina, ran to him.

Jareth grinned and scooping her up said "Hello pixie, long time no see." Raina wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Ret, you came back. I knew you would eventually; have you come to take me and Rai back home to the labyrinth?"

Jareth nodded and said "Indeed, I'm here to rescue you from the evil Lloyd and save Princess Raina and then whisk the two of you off to my magic Kingdom and we'll live happily ever after."

Raina ran over to him and said "Give me Blair back!" Jareth smiled as Blair giggled and Jareth said "This seems familiar, right anyway I think Blair is quite happy."

Raina looked at Blair who was snuggling into Jareth's shoulder, Raina frowned and said "Blair, do you know this man?"

* * *

><p>Blair looked at Raina and said "Rai, I've known Ret since I was a little girl. Since he took me to the labyrinth and you came to get me and you fell for Ret. Then you took us back and you can't remember it. Ret why doesn't she remember it?"<p>

Jareth sighed and said "I did a bad thing pixie, when you and Rain left Rain cast a spell asking to be taken to the day you left and that she would remember anything about being there. I guess she thought you'd be too little to remember anything!"

Blair turned to look at Raina who had eyes closed and was clutched her head saying "No, no, no! I don't want to remember, it's too painful."

Suddenly she collapsed to the floor, Jareth ran to her. Putting Blair down, he cradled Raina in his arms as Lloyd strode over and said "Let you of my fiancée mate. Wait don't I know you?"

Jareth glared and said "So Lloyd you finally recognise me? You dared to steal my queen!" Lloyd's face turned pale and he stuttered out, "You're that Goblin King from Raina's book, I summoned you and you took Blair. What are you doing here?"

A moan from Raina shut him up and they all looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Blair looking at her, her face filled with worry. She raised a hand and brushed an errant piece of hair out of Blair's face.

She smiled at Lloyd and then glancing up saw Jareth, who was looking at her with a look of apprehension on his face. She stood up, picked up Blair and looking at Lloyd said "Come on, we have a train to catch."

* * *

><p>She walked off leaving Jareth looking after her, Jareth sighed and looking at Lloyd said "You know, I think she's mad at me. Well come on we've got a train to catch."<p>

Lloyd followed him and Raina onto a train, Raina put Blair in a seat, told Lloyd to sit with her and then grabbed Jareth's hand and dragged him to the nearest entrance.

She let go and leaned against the wall as the train sped away, contemplating him she finally said "Why did you come back?"

Jareth looked at her and said "The same reason I'll always come back, I love you Rain!" Before he knew anything else he felt the pain in his cheek as she slapped him. He blinked, staring at her in complete shock. Had she really just slapped him?

Her face was like a stone, so cold and closed off, but it broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jareth lifted a hand and gently wiped the tear away, Raina bent her head as more tears fell.

Jareth put a hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. "What was wrong with me?" The question took Jareth by surprise, he frowned and Raina sighed and said "What did Sarah have that I didn't?"

Jareth shook his head and said "Nothing, it wasn't until I lost you that I realised that you were all I needed. I was stupid and thought I had made a mistake when I saw Sarah. It wasn't until you left that my mistake was going after her in the first place."

"She turned you down, she didn't want you. She just wanted the child back, she was smart, she avoided getting her heart broken."

Jareth hung his head "Yeah, I managed to break both our hearts." Raina stared at him and said "Both?"

Jareth gave her a weak smile and said "I broke your heart when I went after Sarah, mine broke when I realised you had gone. I drove you away and I've regretted it every day since you left me."

He took Raina's hands and said "Rain, since you left me, I have had a part of me missing. It's taken me five years to pluck up to the courage to come and find you, to beg your forgiveness, to earn you trust again and plead with you to come be my queen again.

Rain I love you and I need you! So here I am, please accept my apology. I'm sorry for being the world's biggest idiot and chasing after Sarah when I already had the best thing that would ever happen to me. I broke your heart for which I should never be forgiven but I ask for forgiveness even if it is hopeless."

Raina stared up into his eyes and said "I forgive you Jet, you don't deserve it but I love you, and we forgive those we love." Jareth smiled and said "I'm going to earn your trust back, if you will allow me to?"

Raina nodded and said "Before we go back to the others, may I have my Jareth back? You don't look right like that!" Jareth chuckled and said "Of course my darling."

The disguise he was currently wearing faded away leaving in its wake the old Jareth that she had known and loved. His white poet's shirt was half open and his legs were clad in tight brown trousers, she smiled and said "Now that's my Jareth, please don't ever wear jeans again. You just don't look like you without those clothes."

* * *

><p>Jareth smiled and said "Right so are you and Blair going to come back to the labyrinth with me?"<p>

Raina laughed and started walking away, looking over her shoulder she said "You're joking right? I may have forgiven you but you've still got to earn my trust, I cancel my marriage but until you prove I can trust you well I'm fair game for anyone!"

He stared after her, had she honestly just said that? She wasn't exclusively his? That would mean he actually would have to work for her, man alive he hadn't courted anyone for years!


	4. A not so unexpected confession

**I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters that you may recognise from it, though that's probably not many. **

**Read and review even with criticisms but only if they're contructive. Enjoy and mental double chocolate chip cookies for reviewers and single chocolate cip ones for any readers. :)**

They returned home and everything went into complete uproar, she was cancelling her marriage because an ex of hers had returned? Lloyd was furious, he had spent the entire train journey back refusing to speak to her. It was not until she began moving out of the flat they shared together that he completely lost it, he cornered her in their room and flipped out.

"Raina what the hell? Just because he showed up you're cancelling the marriage and are fair game for everyone? Have the last five years counted for absolutely nothing? You're meant to be in love with me, or so I though seeing as we were going to be married or was that just a lie?" Raina groaned and said "Lloyd please don't do this now!"

"When then Raina? There never seems a good time to have this conversation, I want to know if I even have a shot this time. From what I recall last time he was in your life, I got kicked to the curb but when he wasn't we were quite happy together. How do I know you're not just stringing me along before you go back to him again and I get shunted to the side again until he screws up and you come back and forget?"

"You don't get it do you Lloyd! I was never happy with you Lloyd, every word of love was a lie but I was too god damned noble to say anything and thought this was as good as it was going to get. Yes, I will always pick Jareth over you because he came back. All you are is an irritating clingy possessive idiot, I can't breathe around you. I barely talk to most of my male friends nowadays because they're all threats to you, you suffocate people and you're simply annoying so no, you will never have a shot. Go ahead and try but it will never be you!"

* * *

><p>Lloyd stared at her, of everything he had not expected that. To be honest he had expected apologies and that they would get back together again but to know that she was simply settling for him, that hurt! Raina sighed and said "I'm sorry Lloyd but ever since I've known you I've never really seen you as boyfriend material, you're more like an annoying little brother. I'd rather us stick with that, because as far as I can see that's all we'll ever be." Lloyd shook his head and said "No! We were going to get married, you were going to go through with it if he hadn't been there. I'm not going to stop fighting for you!"<p>

"Well I'm not either and from what I just heard I figure I have a better chance than you!"

Raina hung her head as Lloyd turned to see Jareth leaning against the doorframe. Closing her eyes for a second she sighed and said "Jareth this really isn't a good time, was there something you wanted?" He shrugged and said "I figured I'd come help you move out, the more hands the less time it will take. Plus this way I get to spend more time with you to convince you that your fooling yourself, that you should simply give in to what you know you want and come back to the labyrinth with me." Raina scowled and picking up a box moved past him saying "And that is exactly one of the reasons that you have yet to convince me, you are so bloody arrogant. You simply assume that that is what I want, well you know what happens when you assume things."

Jareth looked puzzled and rolling her eyes she said "It makes an ass out of you and me, idiot. Maybe you should try and woo me, try and date me, flowers and chocolate and all the stuff. Show me why I should bother coming back with you, show me that I'll be treated like your queen, your one and only. Not the bit on the side who waits between the girls who turn you down, dreading the day when another one of them eventually accepts your offer and I get shoved to the side." Jareth grimaced and said "I wouldn't do that to you Raina, I love you. I made that mistake once, I won't do it again." Raina shook her head and said "Prove it, you have one month. I suggest you figure out a better way than your current one. One month and then you've lost me for ever!"

* * *

><p>Jareth gulped and nodded, a month wasn't a long time and he had no idea what he was going to do. He may love her but looking back he hadn't really taken the time to properly get to know her, where on earth should he even begin? He quickly returned to Raina's parents house where she had kindly let him stay, her parents having died a couple of years ago of pneumonia.<p>

Blair had moved from her apartment with Lloyd to stay with Jareth not wanting to be around the man she should have once called brother. He sat on his bed and began writing a plan of action, Blair walked in and said "Whatcha doing Ret?" Jareth smiled and said "Trying to figure out a way to get Rain to come back with us, she's given me a month or I've lost her and I have no idea what to do."

Blair grinned and said "Well you're going to need all the help you can get!" She scrambled up onto the bed beside him and he wrapped an arm around her, together they began to sketch out a plan of seduction.


	5. Plans in motion  Day 1

1 Month - Day 1

Raina awoke the next morning in her own bed, contrary to many people Raina didn't like sleeping in another's arms. She found it hot and uncomfortable, she preferred her own side of the bed where she had space to move and fidget without disturbing her partner. Where she could turn the pillow over to get the cold side and other things such as that, yes she much preferred her own bed to the one that Lloyd had insisted they'd shared.

Her eyes flickered open as the sun shone through the gap in her curtains, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she could smell bacon cooking. Nothing quite beat the smell of bacon in the morning, Lloyd never bothered to cook and Blair knew that she wasn't allowed to operate anything in the kitchen without Raina present so that only left…. Jareth? Why was he cooking?

She moved to get up and noticed something at the foot of her bed, the point which her toes didn't quite reach sat a box topped with a ribbon. She frowned at it for a second and then moved to pick it up, carefully she lifted the lid and gasped. Inside sat a beautiful silk dressing gown, glancing down at herself she noticed that it matched the negligée that she wearing perfectly. Standing up she took it out of the box and slipped it on, it fitted her to the tee and felt so luxurious against her skin.

She scanned the box for a note before noticing a little slip of paper tucked under the ribbon on the lid.

_**My dearest Rain**_

_**I noticed as I helped transfer your clothing to this house, that you still wear the exact same pyjamas that you wore with me. I bought this for you before you left and in the confusion of Sarah (which I'm still incredibly sorry for) I forgot to give it to you meaning that you never received this. I thought as I only have a little time left to convince you that now would be a good time to give it to you. I hope you like it and breakfast is ready by the way.**_

_**Jet**_

She smiled at the note, this wasn't the generic flowers or chocolates but something a lot more personal which showed that he did still care. Tying the robe up to cover her nightgown, she gently slipped on her slippers which also happened to match the robe (he had done well) and made her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jareth stood at the hob gently frying the bacon and eggs so they wouldn't burn, he turned as she entered the kitchen and opened his mouth to speak. However no words came out, he simply stared and made some very impressive fish impressions. She giggled and said "I take it you like it as much as I do!" Jareth closed his mouth and nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak just yet. Raina smiled and said "Thank you, it's lovely."<p>

He smiled and finally said "I meant to give it to you a lot sooner but as the note explained it kind of got forgotten. I saw your nightgown in a box of clothes and it triggered my memory, I figured this would be nicer than a boring bunch of flowers. Anyway I thought you might like this as you have a fondness for symmetry, I haven't a clue what kind of flowers you would like.

Raina smiled and said "Thank you, and for future reference they're edelweiss. They're not a gaudy flower with lots of colours and expenses, it's simple and yet beautiful." Jareth smiled and said "Very like you in a sense, despite your colourful hair you're not very extravagant. You give out a subtle sense of simplicity, so many women nowadays are so pretentious and flamboyant, the complete opposite of you. That is exactly why you are so attractive, because you, like edelweiss are so rare in this world."

Raina blushed and looked down, she glanced up at Jareth and grinning said "Quite the opposite of you as well, from what I recall it was only me stopping you from building a throne of gold." Jareth chuckled and said "I never did get it, I honoured your wish. I guess I am extravagant but you hold me back, it's one of the reasons we work so well together. Right I'm not meant to be rambling I have actually planned some days for us to do, to show that I do love you and pay attention. Now I'm not going to tell you what I've got planned, I may have told your work that you were taking some holiday time. However, don't kill me! It was necessary to prove myself to you; anyway you can go back if you really want to. If you will come with me, I'm afraid Blair will have to go to school, then I suggest casual clothing and shoes which you can walk comfortably in for a while."

Raina shook her head and said "You are so lucky that I want to see what you have in store for me that I'll let it slide. How long do I have to get ready?" Jareth smiled and said "As long as you want, we have no time limit." She smiled and said "Right then I'm going for a shower, you even try looking in one of your orbs and you'll be in major trouble. I'll see you in about an hour, I'm sure you can entertain yourself, if you truly feel up to it you could try and get Blair to go to school willingly."

* * *

><p>Jareth grinned and said "You forget Pixie loves me, and she wants us to be together. She'll do anything if it helps get us together." Raina laughed and said "You haven't tried to get her to go to school before." She headed upstairs, turning on the shower she slipped off her nightgown and stepped in, the hot water cascading down her body. As she indulged in the warm water she heard a shout of "But that's not fair, why can't I come too? We'll be a family anyway I don't see why I have to go to school, it's not like it's going to help me in the labyrinth." Raina giggled and simply leaned against the wall, letting the suds from her shampoo swirl around her feet.<p>

An hour later she stepped into the kitchen to find Jareth slumped in a chair, looking exhausted already. She grinned and said "I told you so." He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, gazing at her he smiled and said "As I said simple, and yet absolutely stunning." Raina smiled, she was wearing a pair of jean with a pair of brown Ugg boots and a red and black checkered shirt. Her hair was straightened hanging in a razor cut, a leather jacket hung over her shoulder. Looking over Jareth she shook her head and said "I'm never going to get used to the idea of you in normal clothes." He wore a pair of black jeans with a light blue shirt and a hoodie.

Jareth grinned and said "Well you've got a month, now I suggest we head off. The sooner we get there, the more time we get there." They walked outside and Jareth lead them over to a Landie, Raina grinned and said "I should have known, it's not inconspicuous but it's not flashy at the same time." Jareth drove them a while until they stopped in a car park, Raina who had drifted off into a daydream while singing along to the music playing looked around and said "Oh Jareth, you brought me to a ..."

**Sorry, you guys aren't going to get everything just yet. Keep you in suspense, please review even criticisms as long as they are constructive. Mental cookies for any reviewers. **


	6. Lions, Tigers, Bears, OH MY :D

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, inspiration as we probably all know is like the sunshine in England it comes and goes so easily. :) Hope you all enjoy it, and Catherine this goes to you because you bugged me so much for it :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1 Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You brought me to a zoo!" She grinned up at him and he smiled down at her, "Yeah I know what your childhood was like and I figured you'd probably have never been to a zoo and I think it's something everyone has to do at one point in their lives."<p>

Raina smiled at him and said "I've always wanted to go to the zoo, I love animals. I didn't expect you to even remember that let alone act upon it." Jareth took her hands and said "I will do anything to convince you that I'm still desperately in love with you and want you to come back with me. Even if it is making up for a lost childhood, one day at a time."

Raina beamed and they paid for their tickets and made their way inside the gates, they stopped shortly after moving through the gates and glanced down at the map they had been given. Both of them looked up at the other, they both knew exactly what was coming next!

"Lions!" Jareth said firmly, Raina laughed and said "Tigers!" Jareth frowned and looking down at the map again shook his head and said "Bears!" Raina bit her lip before grinning and said "Oh my," before collapsing into a fit of giggles. She glanced up at Jareth before pitching into another fit of the giggles at the look in his face which clearly said that he thought she was completely crazy.

Once she had calmed down enough to be able to breathe again she said "It's from a film Jet, I'm going to have to educate you in these matters. Now instead of picking a random animal to start with why don't we be sensible and start from here so we end up back here." Jareth pouted before grumbling an acceptance, she quickly grabbed his hand and he found himself pulled into the whirlwind of her excitement.

* * *

><p>She rushed around the zoo liked a hyperactive 5 year old, Jareth followed her round in a calmer fashion, simply enjoying watching her happiness grow with every minute. At every cage the camera she had brought with her was pulled out and the endless clicking could be heard. At one point a man in a bear suit came up to them and Raina grinning handed her camera to a passer-by and dragged Jareth into the photo, the result being the man in the bear suit with his arms around a beaming Raina and Jareth who was glaring daggers at the man.<p>

They stopped halfway round at a café for lunch, Jareth watched Raina who was quite literally bouncing in her seat anxious to get going to see the rest of the animals. Raina caught his eye and settled down and said "I'm not annoying you am I? I can't help it, it's just so exciting." Jareth smiled and said "I couldn't care less if I followed you round for days, the smile on your face and knowing I put it there is worth that much to me."

Raina blushed dipping her head and said "It's just so amazing; I never thought I'd get the chance to enjoy it myself. I figured that the first time I would be going to the zoo was when I would be taking my children, and then I wouldn't be able to run around like this." Jareth smiled and said "Come on, we can eat later I know your desperate to go see the rest of the animals." Raina grinned and said "Yeah, I can't help it, I love animals."

The two of them ambled round the rest of the zoo, when they came across an enclosure which had a tall tree in the center; they glanced around unable to find an animal in it. Jareth meandered over to the information sign as Raina skirted the enclosure, desperately trying to find the animal which resided in it. Jareth walked back to her and said "Apparently it's a red panda, but the picture looks nothing like any panda I've seen. Apparently they're excellent climbers." Raina's gaze automatically shot up to the branches of the tree; grinning she said in a childish voice "I found it." Jareth looked up to where Raina was now pointing to see a little red animal which looked more like a raccoon than a panda.

They watched as it meandered along the branches of the tree before descending to some of the lower branches, yawning and curling up and going to sleep. Raina stared at it for a few more moments before beaming and saying "Awww it's so cute. I want one!" Jareth laughed and said "Rain, you've said that about most of the animals in here!" Raina giggled and said "But I really do want one of these, it's so adorable!" Jareth rolled his eyes and shaking his head said "Come on Rain, next animal?" Raina pouted and said "No, please can we stay a little longer, I really want one. It's not fair!" Jareth chuckled and said "Life isn't!" Raina scowled at him and said "That's what I always say, no fair, that's stealing!"

* * *

><p>Jareth laughed and said "Come on you, stop moping and I'll let you look around the gift shop." Raina grinned and said "Yey, everything needs a little shop. Well in this case a big shop, but a little shop on the way out is always good." They moved around the rest of the zoo Raina once again loving and wanting every single animal, until they reached a tropical enclosure. They walked in and immediately shed any unnecessary layers due to the overwhelming humidity, after their layers were stowed in the rucksack they had brought they started round the room. Instead of cages like the rest of the zoo this room had glass tanks, filled with snakes, scorpions and poison dart frogs. Raina crouched down in front of one, it was half misted by the humidity, she scanned it unable so find its occupant. Suddenly something landed on the other side of the glass right in front of her, something with 8 long hairy legs. She screamed and fell backwards into Jareth, he knelt beside her and she huddled into his chest. He frowned and said "What's wrong?"<p>

She didn't speak for about a minute and she was shaking violently, he frowned and holding her close looked at the tank she had been looking at. The spider had slid down the wall and was simply staring at them, he shuddered and said "No worries, I completely understand; I'm not fond of them myself." She glanced up at him and said "Really?" He smiled down at her gently and said "Yes, come on. Let's get away from this, that enclosure says it has an baby alligator, let's go look at that." She nodded and he helped her stand, they walked over to the other tank, Jareth keeping a firm grip on her. They continued round the room, this time Jareth checked every tank of their occupants before Raina would look. They finished the room swiftly and moved out into the open fresh air and Raina took in deep breaths.

* * *

><p>Jareth smiled and said "We've only got a few more things to see then we'll go to the shop and then we'll go out to dinner okay?" Rain nodded and hugged him, they finished the zoo and finally they reached the gift shop. Raina perused the shelves carefully selecting a gift for Blair, in the end she had chosen a small plush toy of a red panda and a little lion notepad with a little tiger pen. Jareth smiled down at the gifts and said "I think Blair will appreciate them." Raina smiled up at Jareth and said "Thank you." She made her way up to the counter and paid for her items and then waited outside for Jareth who seemed to have got caught up in the crowds of people. She sat on a bench and was quickly joined by Jareth, he smiled and said "Let's go, what's your favourite restaurant?" Raina grinned and said "Tell you what; I say we go get Chinese take away and curl up in front of movie. You need to see these things if you're going to understand half of what I say!" He smiled and said "I think that sounds perfect!" He wrapped an arm round her waist and gently kissing her forward led her out of the park to the car park.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if you thought it was a bit short. The next chapter will be when I've written it and will be the evenings events. <strong>


	7. A night in and a one decision is made

**Wow okay so inspiration struck and I managed another chapter, a long one this time. I hope you all enjoy it, please review to tell me what you think of it and just hope inspiration will keep on coming.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Just to note once again that anyone you don't recognise from the original story belongs me otherwise they're not mine they're the creation of whoever wrote Labyrinth :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>They climbed into the Landie and headed towards Blair's school, Raina turned to look at the Zoo as they left and said "Wow, I honestly can't believe we spent the whole day in the zoo. That's incredible, surely that's not normal." Jareth laughed and said "But then when you spent about ½ hour looking at each animal to try and get photos of it, it is!" Raina grinned sheepishly and said "Thank you so much for that, I think that's the best day I've had in about 5 years!"<p>

Jareth smiled at her and said "As long as you had fun, that is all that counts and just think we can come back whenever you want. It's not as if a Goblin King can't take any time off, I mean I spent a day chasing after you, I think we can spare some days to go to the zoo and other places." Raina smiled and said "And you're still cocky, one day at the zoo is not going to buy me off." He laughed and fake pouted saying "What I have to do something tomorrow?"

He then laughed and said "Don't worry, I know! I fully intend to make sure every minute I'm with you is the happiest times of your life, and convince you that I'm trustworthy and good enough for you, so that you can come back to the place where you were once so happy. And hey just think of all the people who miss you back in the Labyrinth, I swear Wiggy has not stopped berating me since you left. I swear she loves you more than me, and she's known me since I was Blair's age!"

Raina grinned and said "I can't imagine you at Blair's age, let me guess running around making a complete nuisance of yourself?" Jareth chuckled and said "Of course, what else did you expect? Wiggy kept an eye on me, my mother never really looked after me and my father was apparently too busy with the labyrinth to have any time for me." Raina turned to him and said "I never knew, not once when we were together did I even think to ask about your life before me?"

* * *

><p>Jareth leaned over and put a hand over hers which was clenched in her lap, glancing at her he said "Hey it's alright, I guess it's easier to forget things like that in the Labyrinth. But hey we've got time to find these sorts of things out about each other, we can just have a day where we properly get to know each other. Unleash all our hidden pasts, skeletons in the closet. Take a couple of days apart to get used to those things, and see where we go from there!" Raina smiled and said "I'd like that, sounds like a plan to me. Now I suggest you turn left pretty swiftly or you're going to miss the turning."<p>

Jareth yelped and quickly indicated and harshly turned the wheel, Raina burst into laughter as they swung into the car park sending people scrambling to get out the way. The pulled into a parking space and Jareth sat there panting and Raina tried to control her giggles, she eventually stopped and got out the car. Walking up to the school gate she immediately found Blair's arms wound around her waist, Blair stared up at her and was speaking very rapidly "How was the zoo? Did you see lots of animals? Were there lions and elephants and giraffes? Did you take pictures for me to see? Did you get me anything from the shop? Will you take me to the zoo soon? When can we go? Can Jareth come with us? I don't want Lloyd to come, he'd ruin it. Would it just be the three of us, like it used to be? Are we going to be a family again? Are we going back to the Labyrinth soon?"

Raina laughed and said "Hold your horses little one, we're not going anywhere but home anytime soon. I'll tell you everything in the car, now come on move you little butt." Blair grinned and starting skipping towards to the Landie, Raina followed her calmly and helped her climb into the back and then climbed back into the front seat with Jareth. Blair sat in the back bouncing in her seat and said "I'm in the car now, now tell me tell me tell me." Jareth chuckled and said "You know what Blair, you sound exactly like Raina did earlier. She was running around the zoo like she was your age."

Blair giggled and Raina blushed and said "Hey stop that, she's not meant to know that! Anyway Blair, the zoo was wonderful. Don't worry I took lots of pictures of every animal, so there are lots of photos for you to see. And yes I got you something from the shop which I will give to you when we get home, now Jet and I were thinking for dinner we're going to get some Chinese take away and curl up in front of a film, is that alright with you?" Blair nodded and said "Yeah, yeah can we get some of those pancake thingies!" Jareth chuckled and said "We can get whatever you want Pixie!" They pulled into Raina's favourite Chinese take-out 'Little Palace' and got some duck and pancakes, some beef in a black bean sauce, sweet and sour pork, some spring rolls, rice, noodles and of course prawn crackers and fortune cookies.

* * *

><p>They pulled back home and Raina put the stuff in the hot trolley to keep it warm while Blair sat bouncing on the sofa as Jareth attempted to set up the TV to play a slideshow of Raina's photo's. Raina watched his attempts before moving to the other room saying "Hey let me, you're useless." Jareth laughed and said "I can't get used to this fancy technology, though I suppose I should. I doubt you're going to decide to give it all up if you decided to go back to the Labyrinth with me. I assume you'll want to take it with you!" Raina laughed and said "Of course! Though do you even have electricity or is it all magically powered?" Jareth laughed and said "It's all magically powered but I'm sure we can get these things fixed up, now let's show Pixie what we saw today before she bursts with excitement."<p>

Blair stopped bouncing and pouted at him, he laughed and scooping her up began tickling her. She giggled and screamed "No, no, no, put me down, put me down!" He laughed and then curled up on the sofa with her in his lap, she snuggled against him leaning her head on his chest. Raina smiled at the pair of them and sat in the armchair across from them, Blair looked over at her and then extending her arm said "Rai, you sit with us." She smiled and then getting up curled up next to them, Jareth smiled at her softly and lightly wrapped an arm around her shoulder tugging her closer to him. Raina resisted at first but then gave in and leaned against him, using a remote control they flicked through the photo's Blair cooing at all the animals.

Half way through the doorbell rang, Blair jumped up shouting "I'll get it." She ran to the door, Raina smiled at Jareth and said "I suppose we should follow her just in case." Jareth smiled and got up, pulling Raina up after him. They followed Blair to the door, neither of them had noticed that they hadn't let go of the others hand. Unfortunately it wouldn't be long before they broke apart, in fact it would only take 5 seconds. The 5 seconds in which they reached the door to find Lloyd standing there with a bunch of roses, one look at their hands and he was off. "What the hell Raina? It's been a day and you're already back with him?" Raina glanced down at their hands and then pulled away saying "Lloyd what are you doing here?"

Lloyd glared at all of them and said "I came here to ask you to come to dinner with me, but I guess there's no bloody point is there. After all it's pretty clear who you've chosen despite the month you gave us! Look at you playing happy families, but of course I never had the chance of that because of that stupid brat. I was never able to get close because that little horror was always in my way, and of course she warms up to him." Raina sighed and said "Lloyd, Jareth and I aren't back together. I guess it just seemed natural, Blair might have been a reason but it was your hate of her that prevented us from getting close, not Blair herself! Lloyd about dinner, I'm sorry you should have called. We've already got plans, I'm sorry. Maybe another day, you can take me out and we can see talk about this!"

He shook his head and said "What's the point? I've got no chance with you, not while he's here. It's obvious Raina, it's written all over your face. You're going to go back to him, you were always waiting for him to come back to get you. I was just convenient, I wonder what the police would say, if I told him you were the one who kidnapped Raina and Blair for a night." Jareth glowered at Lloyd and said "They would laugh in your face, you sound ridiculous. Leave now before you make things worse for yourself, Raina's already told you we've got plans." Raina sighed, Blair had moved over to the two of them, she had an arm round each of their waists and were looking up at the two of them with concern. She then looked over at Lloyd and said "Please stop this, Rai and Ret belong together. You're breaking up their chance for happiness, please leave us alone. Let us be a family!"

* * *

><p>Raina smiled down at Blair as Jareth ruffled her hair, Lloyd simply glowered at the picture the three of them made. Raina sighed and said "Lloyd, Blair's right I'm afraid as are you. It's always been Jareth and I'm sorry to say it always will be, I can't help the way I feel for him and I know he betrayed me. However, I believe he can change and I'm giving him the month to prove to me that I'm the only girl for him, and I'm sorry but I don't want anything to distract me from that. You deserve a girl who will love you completely, I could never do that. Please for your own sake, forget about me and try and find a girl who really deserves you because I don't. I'm sorry, goodbye Lloyd."<p>

She smiled weakly and then moving forward kissed him on the cheek and closed the door, she sighed as she looked at Jareth and Blair before taking a deep breath and saying "Right Jareth you go get the food out and set it up on the table for us, Blair you go get your pyjama's on because it'll be bed time after the film. I'll go set the film up, we can give Blair her things and then sit down and eat." Blair nodded dashing off upstairs, Jareth didn't move looking at Raina. Raina smiled softly as Jareth said "I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make your life the happiest in the world, I will never deserve you because you are just amazing but damn if I'm not going to try to." Raina moved forward and hugged him, he cradled her to his chest and said "I love you Rain and I'm glad you chose me!" Raina smiled and said "I love you too Jet, now go get the food Blair will be done soon and she'll want both of us there when she gets her stuff."

Jareth nodded and they separated to do their different tasks, they were quickly sorted and after calming down a squealing Blair when she got her presents, they sat down for their food and their film. By the end of the film Blair was curled up asleep in Jareth's lap, he and Raina laughed quietly and he picked her up and carried her upstairs, tucking her into bed. Raina stood resting against the doorframe watching him look after the little girl she had come to see more as a daughter than a little sister. Jareth moved to stand next to her and said "Come I have something to show you." He led her downstairs where they cleared up the remains together and then he sat her down and handed her an envelope, she frowned and opened it. Inside was an adoption certificate of a Red Panda, she looked up at Jareth who said "I could never deny you anything so I figured as I couldn't technically get you a red panda I'd get you the next best thing. When you were browsing I got talking to the manager and adopted you a red panda, he's solely yours. No one else can adopt him and you can go and see him whenever and I managed to swing it that sometimes you can go and feed and hold him. It took a lot but your worth it, I had to give it a name on the spot as it wasn't named so I hope it's alright."

Raina looked down at the certificate and laughed, he had named it Goblin King or GK for short. Jareth grinned and said "The guy did wonder and I said it was a joke between the two of us and it would make it really special for you." Raina blinked back tears and said "Jet, no one's ever done something like that for me before. I guess I never realised how sweet you could be, I never saw this side of you in the Labyrinth." He sat beside her and said "Which is why I'm glad that we have this time together, so we can really properly get to know each other. Now it's late and I suggest we go to our separate rooms otherwise I'm just going to want to join you in yours and from what I remember of you, you like your own space in bed and the bed in your room is so not big enough for that and the both of us."

* * *

><p>Raina laughed and nodded, they made their way upstairs and stopped outside Raina's room. Raina smiled and said "Jet, this day has been so wonderful I feel like I don't want it to end, but I must ask are we doing something like that every day because that could get very tiring." Jareth laughed and said "No, only every other day. We'll have break days where we can just say in or do our own things, but every other day I'm going to take you out to do some of the things you never got to do before!" Raina smiled and then leaning up caught his lips with hers for a chaste kiss, she pulled away and said "Goodnight Jet, thank you for the best day of my life so far!" He smiled down at her and giving her a chaste kiss said "It's my pleasure my darling Rain! Goodnight!" He smiled before moving to his own room, they looked at each other before closing their doors.<p>

Raina leaned against her door breathing heavily, how could such brief kisses leave her so breathless. Slowly she meandered around her room, getting changed for bed, cleaning her teeth and then climbing into bed. She lay in bed staring out the window, as sleep drifted across her she smiled gently and couldn't help but think that if every day was like this day she would have a very happy life. In the room across the room, Jareth sat in bed staring at the plan he and Blair had sketched out for the month ahead. It had been planned to win her over from Lloyd, but he'd already done that. It left a satisfied feeling in his chest which worried him, had this just been a contest to him? It left a sick feeling in his mouth but he couldn't help feeling it, he loved Raina with all his heart but there was a voice at the back of his head saying "But what about Sarah? She was like Raina, what if there are more out there? What if you are missing out?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and don't kill me for the last paragraph I know it was mean. Review, criticise whatever you wanna do, though reviewers get mental easter eggs (despite the fact that easter was last weekend, I'm still working through my easter eggs and apparently getting more in the post, :O chocolate overload) :D <strong>


	8. Ugh it's morning, wait what did you say?

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy it, sorry it took so long had a bit of a block for a while on this one. Love goes out to everyone who reviews because you're all so lovely :) Disclaimer: If you've seen the film then you know that it's not mine and if you haven't watch it because it's amazing. Anyone you recognise is not mine, the other are so I can manipulate them however I please ahahahaha :D Hehe evil laughs are fun.**

* * *

><p>Raina woke in the morning to the sun directly in her eyes, groaning she turned over and buried her face in her pillow. Sighing she glanced at her alarm clock and then glared in the direction of her window, 7 o Clock was not an adequate time for the sun to be shining in her eyes.<p>

Rolling over she sat up huffing before dragging herself out of bed, stretching she meandered over to her cupboard to grab some clothes. Pulling out some grey skinny jeans and a white strappy top, she pulled on her clothes and ran her brush through her hair taming her bright blue locks.

Pulling on her slipper boots because she simply knew that the kitchen floor would be freezing, she made her way down to Blair's room. Opening the door she smiled at the girl sleeping softly in the bed, laughing she made her way over and gently shaking her said "Come on Blair, time to get up."

Blair mumbled and shook her head, Raina laughed and said "Come on; don't make me get the cold wet flannel." Blair turned her head to glare at Raina and said "I hate you sometimes, you know that right!" Raina laughed and said "You love me really, now come on you've got school to go to." Blair moaned and buried her head in her pillow before literally rolling out of bed; she gingerly stood up and said "Okay I'm up."

Raina laughed and said "Your own fault. Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes, waffles good?" Blair immediately perked up and said "Waffles? I want waffles, give me waffles!" Raina shook her head chuckling and said "In the kitchen when you're washed and dressed!" She left Blair to it and meandered her way down to the kitchen, she quickly whipped up some waffle mixture and pulled out her waffle iron.

* * *

><p>As she was cooking the smell drifted through the house rousing Jareth from his slumber, he literally dragged himself out of bed and slouched into the kitchen. He slumped into a kitchen chair and slowly lifting his head opened his mouth to say something but closed it as Raina placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He took a long drag from the steaming hot coffee, an ability that had always perplexed Raina, and then looking up at her properly said "I love you so much right now."<p>

Raina laughed shaking her head and said "You know perfectly well that you would love anyone in the morning if they placed a cup of hot coffee in front of you." He looked up at her sheepishly and said "The fact that I didn't even have to ask you just makes you even more awesome." Raina shook her head fondly and then said "Refill?" He extends his now empty mug and said "But of course, in advance sorry if I catch you before you ply me with coffee."

Raina waved his apology off and said "I lived with you for over a year, I can deal with Mr Grouchy Mornings." He chuckled at the nickname and said "So waffles? Any special reason?" Raina smiled and said "I have no work to go to or do, and you were so sweet to me yesterday I think it's time to repay the favour. Well at least in breakfast terms, you look as wrecked as I feel right now. I think today will be spent on the sofa watching movies to counter all the excitement from yesterday."

Jareth smiled and said "Sounds heavenly, you're completely right I feel like I've been run over." Blair bounded into the kitchen and swiftly sat in a chair staring at Raina expectantly, Raina chuckled and scooping up the now completed waffle she placed it on a plate and placed it in front of Blair, who immediately reached for the golden syrup bottle and squeezed a liberal amount onto her waffle.

Jareth looked at Blair in shock and then pouted at Raina saying "Hey no fair, I got here first. How come Blair gets the first waffle?" Raina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she leant against the counter, spatula in one hand, and said "Who's the seven year old here? And Blair gets the first waffle because you don't have to get to school!"

* * *

><p>Blair giggled as Jareth slouched down in his seat grumbling, Raina rolled her eyes and sliding the fresh waffle onto a plate put it in front of Jareth. Jareth immediately perked up and grabbed the golden syrup bottle, he squeezed it until Raina snatched it away saying "That is quite enough syrup on that waffle, thank you very much. Leave some for the poor cook here, I actually have to leave the house to take Raina to school, and don't you even dare think about going back to bed when I do, you can do the washing up!"<p>

Jareth looked up at her shocked a piece of waffle dangling from his fork which had stopped halfway to his open mouth, Raina and Blair giggled and Raina shaking her head leaned in and gently moved the fork so it rested in his mouth and then shut it for him. He slowly chewed the waffle still staring at her with wide eyes before swallowing and saying "But that's so not fair!" Raina laughed and said "Life isn't love, better learn that now before it comes back and bites you on the…" She quickly stopped herself as Blair looked up at her with innocent eyes, she smiled and said "You almost done Blair?"

Blair quickly shoved the last of her waffle into her mouth and nodded, Raina rolled her eyes and said "Right clean your teeth and get your stuff together, we need to leave soon or we'll be late. I'll have your lunch done in a minute." Blair hopped off her seat and skipped away and Raina moved around the kitchen packing things into a 64 Zoo Lane lunchbox which had her name engraved on it, Blair Daisy White.

Blair returned after a while complete with rucksack and blazer, Raina smiled and handed her the now full lunchbox. Blair took it, and then skipped over to the front door as Raina quickly brushed her teeth and pulled on some proper shoes. Grabbing the car keys she moved over to Jareth who was clearing the plates away, she gently kissed him and then left the house with Blair.

They soon arrived at Blair's school and Blair waved goodbye to Raina as she ran over to her friends, as Raina turned to go she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Blair's teacher waving her over, she walked over to her and said "Hi Miss Roberts how are you today?" Miss Roberts smiled and said "I'm fine Raina, I was wondering who the man with you was and why it wasn't Lloyd? And of course I couldn't help but notice that your engagement ring is gone!"

Raina smiled and said "The man is an ex-boyfriend who I've got back with, we had a bad break up 5 years ago before I got with Lloyd. He cheated on me hence the break up and now he's back wanting another chance. I know I shouldn't but despite it's been 5 years I still love him to pieces, Lloyd and I broke off our engagement. My heart was never really in it with Lloyd I guess after Jareth I figured I should take what I could get if I was so unlovable. However Jareth is on probation at the moment, he's got to prove that I should trust him again before I move back with him."

Miss Roberts inclined her head and said "I just hope it turns out alright for you, did you read that book I recommended you?" Raina laughed nodding and said "Les Mis was incredible, it's terrible I'd heard the CD and seen the show but never read it. But it was absolutely fantastic and really useful for swatting people round the head with." Miss Roberts laughed and said "Right I should get to class, have a nice day Raina." Raina smiled and said "You too Catherine!"

* * *

><p>They went their separate ways and Blair climbed back into the Landie and headed homewards. She opened the front door and jokingly called out "Honey I'm home." She heard laughing coming from the kitchen and after switching her shoes for her slippers again made her way to the kitchen; Jareth was on his hands and knees trying to shove the waffle iron into one of the cupboards. He looked up at her helplessly and said "Little help please? It refuses to go in!"<p>

Raina laughed and said "That'll be because you're trying to put it in the wrong cupboard." She took it and placed it in the correct cupboard; Jareth stood up and wrapped his arms around her saying "What took you so long?" Raina smiled and said "Got talking to a friend, she was wondering about the lack of engagement ring." Jareth glanced down at Raina's empty hand and before he had even thought about what he was saying said "Yes I really should put one on your finger!"

The both of them froze, and Raina slowly turned in his arms. He looked down at her wide eyed expression and all his doubts from the night before flew out of the window. There was no way he was missing out on anything, she was the perfect woman for him and he would never make the same mistake he had again. Raina stared up at him and pulling away slightly said "Did, did you just propose to me?" Jareth opened his mouth and said "I….I…."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe aren't I evil, I love leaving things on a cliffy builds suspense for the next chapter. Anyone who reviews gets cyber huggles. <strong>


	9. An answer and oh no a forgotten someone

**Chapter 9, wow okay so inspirations been coming quickly with my stories recently. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Jareth opened his mouth and said "I…I….I…"<p>

Raina stared at him and said "Jet….I…" Jareth shook his head and said "I think I shocked us both with that question, it just slipped I….Jesus Christ you know what Rain I did and mean it! It sounds crazy, we've been apart for 5 years but you've never left me. You've left a footprint on my heart and probably one on my ass as well, but I love you Rain. I was crazy to even consider another woman, if it takes me a hundred years I will wait to by you that diamond which will make you mine again, because you're worth that wait. You don't have to answer now, in fact don't. I'm not pressuring you for an answer as I wasn't for you to just come back to the Labyrinth with me. I lost you once and I don't intend to do it again, take as long as you need to make your decision and if it's no, well I guess I just have to spend more time here to convince you."

Raina smiled and said "Jet, I love you. I don't need time to decide, I want to marry you but not right now. Your betrayal hurt, a lot. I'd be lying if I said I completely trust you but I know in my heart that you are the one for me and that one day I want to be your wife. So yes I accept your proposal but can we make it a long engagement? I want this time to get to know you properly; we rushed into it last time. Also last time I was conquest you got me the same way you've tried to get other girls, this time is different. You're out of your comfort zone here, doing things you'd never have done in the Labyrinth but you're doing them for me anyway. We need to get to know each other as friends before we move into wedding territory, so can we extend our month here. Make it 3 months; get to know each other as friends before we move back to the Labyrinth to plan our wedding."

Jareth beamed down at her and then said "Rain wait here a second." He swiftly left the room and Raina could hear a load of bumping, banging and crashing from down the hall. He ran back into the room, a grin still plastered on his face. He was holding something in his hand; sighing he walked over to her and taking her hand placed whatever he was holding in it.

He closed her hand before she could look and said "Before you look I need to tell you something, the day you left when I failed to meet you I wasn't with Sarah. I was getting this, I realised how much I loved you and how no other would ever be able to take your place. When I returned you'd gone and I'd already lost you, I didn't come for you for five years not because I was trying to pluck up the courage but because I'd locked my heart away.

I locked this in my desk drawer and only opened it the day before I came to come get you back. I was searching for some papers and was so frustrated I may have broken my desk, I'm glad I did though because the drawer was lying open and this was sitting in it. It reminded me of what I used to have and how happy I had been with you, I hadn't deserved you then and I still don't deserve you now but I'm sure as hell going to try and keep you with me because after all you took my heart with you when you left. You've always had it and I can't really say I want it back."

* * *

><p>Raina gulped and then opening her palm looked down at what lay within it, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A 9 carat white gold ring with a romantic heart shape held a central pink sapphire surrounded by diamonds, elegant and beautiful but at the same time it was very demure and perfect for her. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Jareth, he smiled at her and said "My darling Rain, you have always been my one and only. Will you marry me?"<p>

Raina laughed and said "I thought we'd been through this, of course I will." He gently took the ring from her and slid it onto her ring finger, gently holding her hand he stared at the ring and then said "Wow I'm engaged, does this mean I have to grow up?" Raina giggled and gently kissing him said "Please don't, I love you just the way you are, exactly 5 years old." Jareth pouted and she grinned saying "Now I recall something about a day snuggled up on the sofa with films?"

Jareth chuckled and said "Yes I do believe we had that planned before we got swept up in our proposals, you go pick the movie and I'll make some snacks." He moved away, looked around the kitchen before turning back to her sheepishly saying "Um maybe you should make the snacks and I could pick the movie, after all it is your kitchen." Raina shook her head fondly and said "Go on, blankets are in the airing cupboard in Blair's room. Go build us a little fort on the sofa and Jareth…."

The man stuck his head back in the room after having dashed out of it and looked at her, "No horror movies!" He groaned and said "Come on Rain, that's not fair!" She laughed and said "No, you know what I'm like with horror movies. I'm not being stuck in this house for a day or so because you gave me nightmares after forcing me to watch one of your ridiculous horror films." Jareth scowled and in a sulk mumbled "Not fair, never lets me watch horror movies," as he dragged himself towards Blair's room to go get blankets.

Raina stood in the kitchen and once she was sure he had left squealed (quietly so he couldn't hear) and did a little jig on the spot where she stood. She slumped against the kitchen counter and then sighing happily stared at her left hand admiring her ring again, with once last grin she ambled around the kitchen getting lots of snacks such as popcorn, fizzy drinks, sweets, chocolate and some fruit just to be healthy for their film fest.

Balancing everything she carried it into the living room where Jareth was carefully constructing their fort of blankets. As he finished he turned to see Raina watching him smiling, he moved over to her taking some of the bowls before helping her into his little fortress, he then handed her a Dvd box and said "What do you think? Will it do?" Raina smiled widely and said "Jareth, Lord of the Rings will always do, now put it in and come and get in here with me." He hurried put the Dvd into player and then dived into the seat next to Raina, she moved closer to him until she was leaning against him her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jareth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they settled down to watch the films together, soon enough the films had been watched, the snacks devoured and the two of them lay peacefully slumbering in each other's arms. Raina's eyes fluttered awake and then she screamed as she found Blair standing in front of them with tear stained cheeks glaring at the two of them. She hurriedly glanced at the clock and found it was an hour after Blair's school had finished, she scrambled to get out of bed and hug the young girl.<p>

Blair moved away and said "You forgot about me, you forgot about me. I waited for you but you never came, you've never forgotten about me before. Now Ret's back in your life, you don't want me anymore, you're going to leave me here and go back to the Labyrinth without me." Raina shook her head and was about to speak when Jareth's calm voice said "Pixie, you know that's not true. We both love you very much and that we'd never leave you here. We're terribly sorry that we fell asleep and didn't wake up in time to pick you up but we have some important news to tell you but first how did you get home?"

A laugh was heard and they turned to see Catherine Roberts, Blair's teacher leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and said "I brought her home of course, when I realised you weren't coming to pick Blair up I brought her home. I assumed there must have been an emergency but I see what's happened, don't worry I don't blame you. Though Raina I assume we're still on for this weekend, our usual lunch date. You'd better explain everything to me, I'll take my leave now, oh and Jareth it's nice to meet you and congratulations to the two of you."

Raina stood up and hugged her friend saying "Thanks Catherine, I don't know what I would do without you! Of course our lunch date's on; I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow when I drop Blair off." Catherine nodded and showed herself out, Raina and Jareth sat on the sofa together as Blair stood in front of them grumpily said "What?" Raina smiled and said "Come here darling." She extended her left hand and the rings sparkle instantly caught Blair's attention, she took the hand and studied it for a few seconds before squealing saying "I knew it, I knew you two would get back together. Does this mean we're going back to the Labyrinth now? Does this mean I don't have to go to school anymore?"

Jareth chuckled and said "Hold you horses Pixie; I'm afraid we're not going back just yet. Raina and I need time to get to know each other properly first, we didn't really know each other that well when we were first together. This time we're doing it right, I'm afraid we're here for another 3 months before we go back to the Labyrinth, then when we get back we're going to start the preparations for the wedding in which you are of course going to be bridesmaid."

Blair hugged the both of them and said "Okay then I forgive you, I still can't believe I still have to go to school, that's so not fair." Raina laughed and hugging the little girl said "It's good for you, now what do you say to some dinner?" The three of them worked in harmony for the rest of the night, getting dinner sorted and then spending some time playing before heading off to bed. Once Blair was tucked up in bed, the two adults stood outside Raina's room saying goodnight. Jareth gave her a chaste kiss and said "Goodnight my love." He made to move to his own room when Raina took his hand and said "You don't have to sleep in that room Jet."

Jareth smiled and said "I know I don't, but I want to. I want the first night that we share a bed, even just to sleep to be in our bedroom, the one we shared in the Labyrinth. It'll be ours and we'll finally be us again." Raina smiled and kissing him said "You said you don't deserve me, I'd say we deserve each other!" They exchanged kisses and hugs before moving to their separate rooms and drifting off to sleep in their own beds, all three of the residents dreaming of the time when they would return to the Labyrinth and be a family once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be its already surpassed what I expected from this but I think we've got a fair few to go, I've still got ideas of what I can do with this :) Review if you wish. <strong>


	10. You've brought me to where?

"Ret, why aren't we waking Raina up?"

"Because Pixie Raina is going to have a tiring day today and I want her to have as much rest as possible." Blair nodded conspiratorially and allowed Ret to get her out of bed. As she got dressed Jareth made his way to the kitchen to get her sorted for breakfast, Blair came into the kitchen and said "Is my lunchbox ready?"

Jareth stared at her and said "Lunchbox?" Blair nodded and said "Raina always has my lunchbox ready for me, have you sorted my lunch for me?" Jareth gulped and said "Um what does Raina normally put in your lunchbox?" Before Blair could reply Jareth yelped having burnt his fingers on the frying pan he was attempting to cook bacon in, as he was hopping round the toaster started smoking and the water in the saucepan he was planning on boiling eggs in started boiling over.

He stared around the kitchen in complete shock, unknowing what to do. Blair's lower lip began to tremble, the confusion beginning to scare her. Jareth was in complete panic, what should he begin to deal with first? Does he sort the chaotic meal or prevent Blair from bursting into tears?

A chuckle came from the doorway; he whipped around to find Raina leaning against the doorframe wearing the robe that he had bought her. She grinned and said "What happened to you? You were able to cook a couple of days ago." Jareth gave her a pathetic look and said "Little help please?"

Raina smiled and said "You take Blair, for god's sake don't let her cry or we'll be late taking her to school. I'll sort this mess out; we can go to the coffee shop which does breakfast near her school before we take her in. You go get Blair to clean her teeth and make sure she does it properly." Jareth picked up the tearing Blair and cuddled her close while carrying her out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

Raina made quick work of returning the kitchen to normality, binning the ruined floor; clearing the smoke and washing up. She then swiftly sorted out Blair's lunchbox filling it with her usual sandwiches cut into bear shapes, a couple of petit filou's, some grapes and a juice box. Jareth and Blair returned to the kitchen and Blair ran to hug her surrogate mother, Raina handed Blair her lunchbox and said "Alright I'm going to go dress myself, Jet you get Blair settled in the car, I'll be out soon."

* * *

><p>Raina joined them in the car soon enough, she was wearing a pair of short denim shorts, a grey strappy top and black trainers. The sun was shining high in the sky even though it was around 8.30 in the morning and the heat was around an incredible 26 degrees centigrade and threatening to increase throughout the day. All of them wore less constricting clothing; even Blair wore the lightweight summer dress issued by her school which she insisted she would never wear.<p>

They drove to the coffee shop near Blair's school and ordered themselves some breakfast, Blair had a chocolate croissant, which she was happily pulling apart and covering her hands in chocolate, and a glass of cold milk. Jareth had a proper man's breakfast in the form of a full English washed down with a large mug of tea, Raina settled for something a lot lighter, a croissant with cream and a vanilla latte which had her sighing in contentment.

The three of them sat at a table outside under an umbrella enjoying the sunshine and the warmth. Once they had finished they made their way to Blair's school, Blair hugged the two of them before skipping over to her friends, she waved to the pair as they moved back towards their car.

Jareth took the wheel this time saying "Right so for our next day, once again we're taking a trip to a missed out childish pleasure." He blindfolded her and drove to the place they would be spending the day, he helped her out of the car and lead her towards the entrance.

Raina frowned, the place was loud and crowded wherever they were, she could feel people pushing around her, sighing she said "Where on earth have you brought me this time Jet?" Jareth guided her further in and the removed the blindfold, looking around at her surroundings she laughed and said "Oh Jet you have got to be kidding me! You brought me to a theme park?"

The rides whirred and people laughed and bustled around her, she smiled at Jareth and said "I can't believe you brought me to a theme park!" Jareth smiled and her and said "Everyone needs to come to one at some point and I'm afraid this is something we certainly don't have in the Labyrinth. Now come on, there is a lot to do and we have to be done before we pick up Blair."

* * *

><p>He dragged her around saying "What should we do first, I reckon we should do the big rides first." They headed to the biggest rollercoaster; they spent the first couple of hours doing the major rides the park had to offer. Jareth then smiled and said "Let's take a break; we can grab a drink and a snack you've never had before. We can hit the arcades before going on some more rides; we could do the water rapids in the heat of the day to cool us down."<p>

Raina nodded and taking his hand let him drag her over to a stall, he got them lemonade and a stick of candyfloss. They had fun playing on games in the arcade and Jareth found he was very good about the claw machines, he successfully wrangled a cuddly lion for Blair. Raina smiled and said "Well done."

Her eyes lingered on a small teddy bear hidden under a snake and what appeared to be an eagle, Jareth saw her gaze he didn't mention it simply said "Let me have one more try, see how good I really am." Raina sighed and said "I'm going to go sit in the shade over there, come and get me when you're done. I swear to god it must be more than 30 degrees right now, this simply cannot be in the 20's I feel like I'm going to melt." Jareth smiled and said "Okay, I'll be there in just a second."

Raina smiled and sat on the bench in shade, stretching out her legs she watched Jareth at the game. He seemed to be really enjoying himself here, it was his element, chaos and intrigue surrounding this place. He finished and ambled over to her a bright smile on his face, he held something behind his back. She rolled her eyes and said "Alright then what did you get? Just tell me it wasn't one of the eagles, they looked slightly creepy."

He sat down beside her and then placed the teddy she had seen in her lap, despite being clearly brand new he looked slightly worn. He was a soft shade of grey with dark black eyes and a pink nose, across his front a panel of maroon fabric was sewn with a dark blue button. She gently stroked the side of his head and said "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever got for me."

Jareth gently pulled her onto his lap and said "I love you and want to make you happy. If you want something just ask, well within reason I can't give you someone's head on a silver platter." Raina gently kissed him and said "Okay, now you said something about a water ride, I'm dying here!"

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day doing other rides, ever so often going back onto the river rapid ride to cool themselves off. By the time they had to go, they had successfully done most of the rides in the park. They had finished with the water ride again and were sodden when they climbed into the car, sitting on towels which Jareth had secretly stowed on the back seat. They stood at the gate waiting for Blair, when she came running over to them she jumped on Jareth hugging him before pulling back screeching saying "Ewww you're all wet."<p>

Jareth laughed and then scooped her up holding her close, Raina laughed and said "Jet stop torturing her, anyway she'll most likely want that dress again tomorrow and now I'm going to have to dry it." Blair looked at her and said "No, no, no. I don't like this dress; I don't want to wear it. Well unless it's really hot again, because I don't like it hot. It's too hot." Raina laughed and said "Of course, now let's get you home. You can have a water fight with Jareth in the back garden while I get a barbecue set up; it's perfect weather for it after all." Both Blair and Jareth cheered and scrambled to get to the car first.

They got home and Blair and Jareth sped to their rooms to get dressed for a water fight, not before Jareth hung back and said "So um water fight, what are the rules and such? And what do I wear?" Raina laughed and said "There are a pair of board shorts in one of your drawers, you can add a t-shirt if you wish. Basically you get water balloons to throw at each other, try and miss her or not to hit her hard with them. Make sure they burst enough to get her wet though, then you get to chase her round the garden with the hose before faking it so she gets it from you and then soaks you."

Jareth gaped and said "But that means I lose!" Raina looked at him bleakly and said "She's a seven year old; of course you have to lose to her!" Jareth sighed and said sulkily "Fine then." She ushered him off and then made her way to her room to pull on a pair of loser black cotton shorts and a red tank top before moving to set up the barbecue for dinner. She got it sorted and was preparing food while watching Jareth and Blair chase each other round the garden, Raina would of course never admit to obviously checking out Jareth's chiselled chest which he had left uncovered.

The two eventually tuckered themselves out and ran over as Raina called them for dinner; they sat at the small wooden table and chairs Raina's adoptive parents had had in their back garden. Raina looked at their new found family and smiled happily, she had grown up in an orphanage having lost her parents and hadn't gained any until she was around 19 just after she had apparently left the Labyrinth. Now she had made her own family, she had a fiancé who loved her and was doing everything to convince her of it and a surrogate daughter/sister. She smiled at her family and enjoyed the time they had together, and couldn't help but thing at this rate they might end up at the Labyrinth sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it :) Hopefully inspiration will keep coming and CR just to let you know I started last night :P <strong>


	11. The decision is made

The months passed with ease, and soon enough the deadline was looming for Raina's decision to move them back to the Labyrinth or to stay here on earth. Jareth had done everything he said he would and more, he wasn't perfect and of course they had arguments but then how many couples didn't.

The three of them were a family and Raina knew what her decision would be, it would just be a case of explaining her disappearance to her friends. She couldn't just leave and never see them again, but travelling between the Labyrinth and Earth wasn't easy.

It put thoughts into her head which she didn't want there, thoughts like could she just up and leave the life she had made here?

Jareth couldn't leave the Labyrinth after all he was king, but was she prepared to give up her dreams for him? She couldn't bear the thought of being without him now, but what would her life be apart from just his wife?

There was one decision she had made for certain though, and that was that her wedding would be on earth with her friends around her. She called the closest friends she'd made on earth Izzy and Lara to explain it to them. The three met at their favourite café, the silver star.

* * *

><p>The three arrived and sat together with their coffees, Raina smiled and said "Okay girls, my lovely girls you know by now I'm engaged to Jareth and that we've had a history.<p>

Okay well the history between me and Jareth is very complicated, do you remember the book I used to obsess over?" The two nodded and Izzy said "Labyrinth yeah, you and Lloyd had so many arguments over that book. I never understood why he hated it so much."

Raina smiled and said "It was because of Jareth that he hated it!" They gave her perplexed looks until she continued, "Well Jareth isn't technically from earth, Jareth is the goblin king from the Labyrinth!"

The two started at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, it wasn't until Lara caught her serious face that they stopped and Lara said "You're not joking, are you?"

Raina shook her head and said "Lloyd wished Blair away, so I of course went after her. What I didn't expect was that I'd actually fall in love and want to stay!" The two nodded but Izzy cocked her head to one side and said "But why are you back here? And why were you engaged to Lloyd?"

* * *

><p>Rain bit her lip; she didn't think it would affect her so much after all this time. Blinking back the tears threatening to fall she swallowed and began regaling what had happened!<p>

After she had finished the girls were staring at her and Izzy said "Wow girl, the idea that you were brave enough to even consider taking him back is incredible. So now you've got to decide if you want to go back?"

Raina shook her head and said "No, I know I'm going back but I'll visit often I promise! I just have one more thing! Will you guys help me plan my wedding? I want it here before we go back, because of all the amazing stuff they have here!"

The girls grinned and Izzy said "Well of course we'll help you! How else are you going to get the perfect wedding?" Raina grinned and said "Well shall we talk wedding?"

The girls started discussing everything that needed to be done, the dress, the reception, and the bridesmaids. When she returned to the house Jet was sitting on the sofa murmuring anxiously to himself, Raina smiled to herself as she stood in the doorway.

* * *

><p>She could hear what he was mumbling and it made her smile and shake her head, "Just ask her, you coward! She said she'd tell you, but what if she wants to stay? What if she's decided she doesn't trust you? What if she turns you down?"<p>

"What if she's waiting in the doorway waiting for you to stop doubting her so she can accept the offer to go home?" Jareth spun round to see her smirking at him, he looked sad and said "I'm sorry my darling, I know I should not doubt you but…wait did you just say you wanted to go home?"

Raina smiled and moving to the centre of the room said "Jet I love you, I always have! The labyrinth, despite the problems we had, is still my home and I want to be there with you!" Jareth's face broke into a grin as he jumped up and wrapping his arms around her; he swept her off her feet spinning her round!

He set her down and kissed her gently, pulling back and said "I'll start packing at once, we'll tell Blair as soon as she gets home!" Raina held up a hand and said "Jet, wait…" Jareth frowned and said "What is it sweetheart?"

Raina smiled and said "Nothing bad love, it's just I'd like to get married here with my friends!" Jareth breathed a loud sigh of relief and said "That's fine, my dear! Of course we can get married here, I completely understand wanting to get married with your friends there! I assume you've already asked Izzy, Lara, Roz and Martha to be your bridesmaids."

Raina grinned and said "I've asked Izzy and Lara, Roz and Martha couldn't be there but I'll see them soon." Jareth smiled and said "I suppose we have an excitable child to tell!" Raina smiled and then grinning said "Shotgun not it!"

Jet gaped at her and then in a whiny childlike voice said "Oh no fair, why do I have to tell her?" Raina smirked and said "You lost, suck it up!" They smiled and embraced the other before moving on with their respective days.

* * *

><p>When they picked Blair up from school they waited until they got home before they sat her down and Raina said "Blair we've got something important to tell you!" Blair looked at them expectantly and Jareth said "Raina's made her decision pixie, we're getting married here and then we're going home!"<p>

Blair beamed and flinging herself into her surrogate parent's arms said "Finally, I've been waiting to hear that for so long, I can't wait to go home, and does that mean I don't have to go to school anymore? When is the wedding going to be? Am I going to be in it?"

Raina laughed and said "I've got to have a bit of time to plan it and until we're married yes you still have to go to school young lady! Of course you're going to be in it darling, I can't have my wedding without my flower girl now can I?"

Blair beamed and then pulling on Raina's hand she started babbling on about all the different kinds of things they could do for the wedding, Jareth grinned watching his two favourite girls chat about the wedding and their future together.

* * *

><p>Meetings between the girls came and went, with details getting sorted at everyone, the four bridesmaids and flower girl. They arranged as many of them as possibly after school hours so Blair could attend them, also so the others could work at the same time.<p>

Jareth often came and sat in a few of them, when his decision was needed on stuff, such as the venue, theme and colour scheme, other than that he left well enough alone, knowing what women were like when it came to weddings.

It was decided they would get married in Raina's home church, St Mary's and that they would move to the nearby castle hotel for the reception. The theme would be a general theme with formal attire with a slight medieval theme to fit in with the castle; the colour scheme was sapphire blue and silver.

Colours, Raina recalled Jareth had worn in his hair when they had first danced when he had stolen Blair. The dresses had been picked and the date was set, soon they would be married and they'd be going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry it took so long to upload I went through a personal crisis but I hope you enjoyed it and I think they'll only be about 2-3 more chapters after this which i'm working on right now. Review please, I always love hearing your thoughts on my work, and thanks to everyone who always say such nice things x<strong>


End file.
